<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【千翠】如果高峯变成一只兔子-lattice by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336750">【千翠】如果高峯变成一只兔子-lattice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【千翠】如果高峯变成一只兔子-lattice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【千翠】如果高峯变成一只兔子-lattice</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd box">
    <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
				</h1>
    <ul class="m-nav">
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr">私信</a></li>
					
					
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
					<li class="m-subnav">
						<a class="level1" href="#">更多</a>
						<ul class="m-dpw">
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/">子博2</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">子博1</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp">UAPP</a></li>
							
						</ul>
					</li>
					
				</ul>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-mnc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="postinner">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ct">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="ctc box">
                    <h2 class="ttl">
                      <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e32722d">【千翠】如果高峯变成一只兔子</a>
                    </h2>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="txtcont">
                      <p>
                        <strong>守泽千秋×高峯翠</strong>
                      </p>
                      <p>
                        <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9">个人作品归档【千翠】</a>
                      </p>
                      <p>四个片段组合而成的故事，13翠视角，24千秋视角。</p>
                      <p>双箭头或许，暧昧向或许。准确来说是在介于普通前后辈与暧昧期之间这个特殊的过渡阶段。</p>
                      <p>灵感来源自我的两个梦。虽然是这样的题目但并不是搞笑向（）与以往风格会有不同（但也没差太多</p>
                      <p>既然正好是这个时候，那就祝大家情人节快乐w虽然并非情人节贺文</p>
                      <p>祝阅读愉快w</p>
                      <p>（对了他并没有真的变成兔子<br/></p>
                      <p>注：本文有一些地方的灵感（不过大概只是灵感而已w）来自于与微博上可爱的翠@高峯翠-BOT的对话。他真的超绝可爱a（突然开始卖安利<br/>（不过他只是原作向的bot并不是camd向的噢<br/></p>
                      <p>------------------分割线------------------<br/><br/></p>
                      <p>
                        <strong>如果高峯变成一只兔子 </strong>
                      </p>
                      <p> <br/></p>
                      <p>by  lattice</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>1.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>翠八岁那年饲养过一只兔子。</p>
                      <p>说是他养的其实不合适。远行的亲戚寄养在八百屋几日，恰逢大人在外进货，哥哥处于准备考试的关键期。还好这并非苦差事，卖剩下的白菜叶装进小碟子，另一侧盛上清水便可。棉花般的柔软皮毛，瞳孔是剔透晶莹的红宝石，长耳朵微微耷拉的模样，与图画书中并无分别。乖巧可爱不吵不闹，从前往后为它顺毛，会舒服得眯起眼。拎着耳朵提起来，察觉到它不舒服便会立刻放下。</p>
                      <p>是吉祥物时间外童年为数不多的欢愉。多年后偶然忆起，是在某个盛夏午后。于商店街门口，今日份的英雄秀落下帷幕。甫一开幕，小孩子便蜂拥而至。此刻有的正因跌宕曲折的情节落泪，见此情形英雄与“恶人们”又需共同劝慰。饰演破坏宇宙和平的坏蛋们大多是千秋于特摄活动的同事，特地来帮忙共同出演。</p>
                      <p>“好不容易熬到暑假，结果被守泽前辈从空调屋里拖出来……虽说队里工作会领到报酬，但是……呜，好热，好想死……”</p>
                      <p>“辛苦啦高峯！这里有冰镇矿泉水。”</p>
                      <p>千秋从一旁竹筐里拿过一瓶，拧开递过，“强调过多次了，流星green！五人一同工作时，要喊队长。”</p>
                      <p>早摘下头盔，战斗服未褪下，护目镜与毛巾置于一旁。是难得严肃的口吻，眉头微微蹙起。下一刻眯起眼，递过水，上前拍肩。</p>
                      <p>“今天表现很出色，能放得开了，有进步，很好！”</p>
                      <p>初见至今，那张笑脸总令翠联想到太阳，尤其于盛夏之日，直面而来不留情面，灿烂炽热难睁开眼。</p>
                      <p>“说起来，流星队的印象表……”</p>
                      <p>经过汇总的粉丝印象集合，翠对此无兴趣。此刻其余四人正围坐一团说笑讨论。</p>
                      <p>“翠绿流星……是兔子呢！‘说到原因的话……安安静静的，笑起来的模样又可爱到人的心坎里。有时又略微的敏感怕生，无论哪方面都像乖巧可爱的兔子。’真贴切啊！我的话……是老虎呢，嗯因为名字带有‘虎’字嘛。嗯还有……看见别人这样夸自己，很不好意思，但很开心，嘿嘿。”</p>
                      <p>“那铁虎君还要这样大声念出来……这里离我家不远，呜……果然夏天暴露在太阳下，真是糟透了……”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>不知公母，翠庆幸只是几天的时光，在有机会弄清以至于产生感情前，该走一定会走的。年幼的翠望着小白兔被装进精致的笼子里送上车，挥挥手，泪眼朦胧中兔子仍啃着他给的菜叶，专注且悠然，丝毫不受离别悲伤感染，甚至未向这边瞧一眼。</p>
                      <p>虽然并未表现出过分伤心，但这并非好回忆。思绪流连至此，翠用手在耳后随意比了兔耳。</p>
                      <p>“这样……有像兔子吗？”</p>
                      <p>喧闹的四人突然安静。余光里他察觉千秋愣了一下。</p>
                      <p>怎么会像，果然不像。翠转身喝那瓶水，努力不去迎上那视线，专注而炽热，否则便难移开目光。</p>
                      <p>“所以……才不要。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>2.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>千秋时常做梦。</p>
                      <p>即便他自认为睡眠质量很棒，很少记得详细内容——那被认作是记忆力下降的表现。梦境大抵相似：满目疮痍，透过护目镜是硝烟战火，整个世界待他拯救。即便受伤倒下也难阻挡步伐，惩恶扬善一往直前——而这是毕生夙愿。朦胧中感知到最终胜利，睁眼时刻天边鱼肚白微泛。闭目回味直至闹钟响起，穿衣洗漱早餐完毕，绕路去八百屋接后辈上学。那位后辈时常磨蹭，他会被留至家中一同等。</p>
                      <p>而大约十多天前，增添的新内容令他始料不及。他与那位后辈于摩天轮厢内，相对而坐彼此无言。天与海交界处，烫金色余晖依稀残存，于目送下渐与浪花融为一体，光线式微终无踪迹。他望见游客摩肩接踵，有的戴着夜光头饰。狭小空间加剧心跳回荡，目之所及其余厢内空无一人。直至夜晚最终拉开帷幕，也只是二人的循环往复。一次次攀上顶峰的过程缓慢又新奇——于顶处视野尤为开阔。彩灯斑斓万家灯火难分难辨，勾勒出大型城堡轮廓于暗夜中最终显现，绮丽梦幻而又壮观。</p>
                      <p>翠已不见恐惧紧张的神情，兴奋得几近贴上玻璃。怀中紧抱毛绒玩具熊，手牵心形气球。摩天轮内暖黄微泛，或许是到了什么节日，已被彩饰装点起。无论千秋是否愿承认，这是极类似于情侣约会的情境。</p>
                      <p>“那个，高峯？”</p>
                      <p>开口便后悔，即便想弄清状况，潜意识不愿打破此刻的美好与安宁。难得欢欣的侧颜，微光于高鼻梁投下阴影，嘴角勾起弧度，酒窝忽暗忽现——他很久不曾见到翠那样开心的时分了。</p>
                      <p>“守泽前辈……谢谢你，我很开心噢……”</p>
                      <p>话语几近气声。羞怯的微笑，眼睛微微眯起。</p>
                      <p>每每于此刻突然醒来，窗外是浓雾作用下的混沌一片。努力延续梦境未果，刺耳闹铃将浅睡眠的英雄唤醒。接下来一天只偶尔愣神，尤其直面揉着惺忪睡眼，起床气作用下一脸忧郁的翠时，“那是梦”的触感相当真实。</p>
                      <p>随之而来的失落他不愿察觉。而前一夜梦中，翠又变成了一只兔子。说是兔子不确切，是毛茸茸的兔子玩偶。身着黑色针织衫，耷拉着眉头与长耳朵，被千秋托着屁股依偎于怀，小爪子抓紧衣襟不愿放开。千秋断定这正是那位自初见起便被寄予厚望的后辈，即便兔子半梦半醒未曾开口。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“就是这样，好几天都在想这个梦。稍微有些纠结，虽然我也不明白在纠结什么。着实不像我的风格呐，哈哈。”</p>
                      <p>“唔……要说的话，那只兔子和高峯有着同样的神情呐，眼睛也是一样澄澈的宝石颜色……”</p>
                      <p>忆起前一天翠比划的兔子耳朵，千秋摇了摇头，猝不及防挨了一下手刀。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“千秋，『翠』是不会变成『兔子』的噢。虽然，翠，是『可爱』的孩子，兔子，也非常的『可爱』……”</p>
                      <p>七月中旬盛夏时刻，并无一丝云影。千秋坐于喷水池前发愣，挚友奏汰一如往常在里泡水，讲着一些他不太能理解的话。喧嚣蝉鸣此起彼伏，即便近处无树。</p>
                      <p>“可能最近太累才会做那样的梦？学期刚结束又连着演出，不过英雄秀反响很好，今天下午就是正式的假期。首先要倒头好好睡一觉，接着回顾经典的特摄作品，为新的英雄秀开始构思——不过在展开计划前，奏汰，是时候出来去吃饭了？即便理解你想乘凉的心情，泡太久可是会感冒的！而且还是不要让他们等太久为好呐，哈哈——”</p>
                      <p>原本铁虎提议亲自下厨烹饪，遭一致反对。中式料理专门店内，翠与奏汰因一道鱼聊得开怀——当然有特地嘱咐上菜时去掉鱼眼。由品种至做法口味，最后商定找时间去翠家吃甜辣鱼。于外人眼中毫无逻辑的对话，奇迹般延续下去。正坐于千秋对面的翠，露出与梦中相似的笑容，自然不是对着千秋。</p>
                      <p>当然也从未。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>3.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>晚十点。</p>
                      <p>沾染些微桔梗清香的晚风拂面，内里的水汽是降雨的预告。翠打开窗，蜷起身。是渐弱的缱绻悠长的摇篮调，孩子们渐入梦乡，纳凉的老人们拎着小板凳摇着蒲扇归家了。只余蝉鸣依旧，月色微荡轻薄如水。对面商铺灯光渐次暗下，整条街重归岑寂。</p>
                      <p>摸完头道别各自散去。那顿饭后没再联系，话虽如此不过八小时。</p>
                      <p>此刻他并不愿起身拉窗帘。薄纱般的材质，素日无法阻挡阳光。以至于蝉鸣阵阵，汗滴由面颊至锁骨留下印记。轻松拧开矿泉水瓶时的强劲手腕与手指，喉结随吞咽动作上下动着。豪迈地道谢，毛巾于脸上胡乱抹一把后随意搭于肩头，皮质半指手套凸显指节轮廓，皆是这个盛夏独有。</p>
                      <p>于此之间注定有什么在抽枝生长。翠用吉祥物蒙住头，此刻自我催眠无效，发梢随风而动，伴着贝壳风铃清脆声响。手机屏在闪烁，充斥星形符与感叹号，询问明天是否有空。一天闲暇注定落空，纷乱思绪暂归平静。和衣入梦，毯子是妈妈半夜盖上的。醒来后挨了一顿说，并且是当着那人的面——早早上门来接，陪同父母聊天等候他自然醒。</p>
                      <p>“说是起得早，守泽前辈更像一夜没睡……眼圈很重。”</p>
                      <p>“嗯？我一向不熬夜，早睡早起好作息！”</p>
                      <p>父母在旁附和，千秋仍滔滔不绝。这人似乎不会读空气，即便如此也是疲惫难掩。</p>
                      <p>“不是约好十点见吗？爸妈说你七点就来了……完全不用这样早，一起出去转转什么的，之前又不是没有过。前辈你不用这么紧张。不，不是……”</p>
                      <p>一时无人开口。</p>
                      <p>“不，我不是在说前辈紧张，我……”</p>
                      <p>“稍微查了一下今天的路线什么的，不过还是要看具体情况？”</p>
                      <p>对方自然岔开话题，翠稍松一口气。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“我像兔子吗？哪里像兔子了呢……”</p>
                      <p>被千秋提及此事，翠不知该如何作答。</p>
                      <p>“身材这样高大，不像兔子小小的很可爱。光是这一点就已经十分不像了吧？所以，是指养起来麻烦的方面吗？”</p>
                      <p>“……这还，真是高峯式的回答呐，哈哈。虽然我也不清楚，但粉丝这样认为，必定有道理。不要太过纠结这种事，被人喜欢本身是开心幸福的吧？总之，鼓起精神来，高峯！”</p>
                      <p>宠物专卖店内，乖巧卧于翠手中的兔子被千秋吵到，蹦去另一角悠然吃草。屡战屡败中，千秋夸赞起翠的好方法。雪球一样圆滚滚的，红宝石般的眼睛与幼时那只并无分别。</p>
                      <p>“唔嗯，好乖好乖。它很听高峯的话啊，高峯喜欢兔子吗？”</p>
                      <p>“……嗯，喜欢哦。很像曾经养过的……”</p>
                      <p>“高峯养过兔子啊，真是羡慕呢！”</p>
                      <p>所幸并未过多发问，千秋只是微微侧着头。于翠旁侧，口中热气于耳畔厮磨。相距不到五厘米，两人皆为半蹲。而沐浴露似乎是同款，皆为不浓不淡的薄荷香。</p>
                      <p>“不要摸肚子，摸两耳之间这个部位，还有额头。手劲别太大。前辈你看，它半眯着眼睛，代表很满意。”</p>
                      <p>“我说啊高峯，既然这样喜欢的话，不如我们养一只？”</p>
                      <p>说得轻巧。</p>
                      <p>何为一起养，养在谁家，谁来照料。今后注定只能偶尔看几眼，顺一顺毛。当他们最终行至游乐园时，恰逢周末下午人群熙攘。摩天轮下队伍排至几十米开外。共享冰淇淋的情侣卿卿我我，手持自拍杆的女高中生挤作一团，他们心照不宣绕道走。</p>
                      <p>“这个摩天轮呐，近几年才翻修为夜光的了吧？虽说在这里举办过英雄秀，但总归以游客的身份很久不来了。”</p>
                      <p>幼年记忆已模糊。青春期后偶有几次，二人独处的尴尬远高于由高望向低处的恐惧。视线不知该置于何处，况且——进入摩天轮时逐渐要弓背，更甚是一人占很大的位置。这并非是什么好体验。</p>
                      <p>“虽很久未坐过，但不知为何总会想到那样的美景——彩灯依次亮起，不远处大海波光粼粼，抬眼便是高楼大厦霓虹招牌。摩天轮内灯光柔和，不明不暗刚刚好。而正如此刻，倘若烟火突然亮起来——”</p>
                      <p>身旁稍矮一些的前辈陷入奇怪的自我陶醉，满怀向往与热忱。翠不自觉遵循千秋口中一处处同样展开妄想。</p>
                      <p>“那是英雄也会为之臣服的浪漫！当摩天轮缓缓行至最高点时——”</p>
                      <p>被一旁的天才国中生接话分析受力情况。千秋大笑着去摸头，遭嫌弃，但没多久便同那孩子相谈甚欢。翠转过身装不认识，被千秋拖去比身高。</p>
                      <p>“下次要来看我们的英雄秀噢！除我之外，还有这位忧郁的大哥哥。不对，不能这样说。是实际年龄不大，但外表成熟的大哥哥。”</p>
                      <p>今天究竟是来干什么的，不如死了算了。翠是这样认为的。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>日光穿透茂密叶片间隙，投映下的细碎斑驳阴影，已沾染些许盛夏专属的翡翠色，于风催化变幻各种形貌。直至于树荫下休息时，被用水瓶拍肩，而于下一秒他瞥见身侧笑颜迎着光源，经由面颊滴落的汗水，亦是灿烂而光芒闪耀。</p>
                      <p>冰镇矿泉水入口清冽，微风拂面稍显清凉。翠倚靠着树，不自觉抬起脸直面炽阳，以手遮眼，光晕便连成片。大嗓门豪迈笑着口若悬河，翠闭上眼，突然觉得不虚此行。</p>
                      <p>即便只是一日的并肩，也即便只是并肩而已。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>4.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>那是英雄也会为之臣服的浪漫。</p>
                      <p>当摩天轮缓缓行至最高点时，是极为广阔的视野。园内至海岸，广袤星空或闪烁霓虹，光亮相连成线。于那瞬间万物化作光影，喧嚣皆为虚无，除开永恒闪灼的光亮及波澜微泛的海面，也再无他物。于这样的空气下，怎样的话语都能讲出口，无论是否蕴含真心。</p>
                      <p>千秋望着相邻厢内，也恰是如此。</p>
                      <p>光线忽明忽暗，怀抱吉祥物手牵气球的女孩并不认识。身着成熟很多的休闲服，于一旁拘谨着的，正是被他称作“高峯”的后辈。</p>
                      <p>总的来说是件好事。 </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>尚未成熟的翠仍需前辈的指导，这是深埋于潜意识中的执念——尽管这位前辈自己本身无经验。</p>
                      <p>千秋稍有些慌乱，个中缘由不清楚。正于此刻烟花绽开，于空中描摹各样图案，而早已思绪烦乱丧失兴致。翠瞥了眼窗外——视线直接跃过他，面颊被已然点亮的夜空衬得绯红。七八米的直线距离，翠微微开口，传至耳边只余气声。</p>
                      <p>实际或许相隔上亿光年。</p>
                      <p>不管是何目的，他祈愿能陪同在身旁。而即便于梦中，千秋清楚那注定是专属于不远处狭小一隅的故事，容不下其余。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>或许早不是单纯的放心不下。</p>
                      <p>千秋坐起身，揉着被汗浸湿的凌乱头发。</p>
                      <p>褪去幼稚慌乱的羞怯神情，是不常见的幸福笑颜，无需再挂心。吉祥物，摩天轮，兔子，烟花，或是别的，即便不知能够让他幸福的究竟为何物。思绪不可言状，充溢着堵塞于胸腔。</p>
                      <p>千秋有些自嘲地摇摇头。</p>
                      <p>称不上梦魇，但的确不愉快。夜光时钟数字跳动，于四点一刻，他突然只是想见那个被他称为“高峯”的孩子。</p>
                      <p>他提醒自己只是习以为常的晨跑，时间不正确，脚步方向不受控制。路灯年久失修，商店街于黑暗中沉眠，早不到约定的时候，此时是难能的静谧。三年中时常途经，但与翠相识前极少留意两畔。相识后，不自觉地并未剩余留心街景的心思。直至黎明时刻他弓腰喘气，瞥见天边鱼肚白时，才正式意识到这点。</p>
                      <p>抬眼望去，与印象中每日皆不同——窗帘是拉起的。或许翠有回笼觉的习惯，醒来后会拉开窗帘眺望来向。以至后来树荫下的脸红，试探发问养兔子时一闪而过的惊喜面庞，虽说是后话。千秋不知翠是否会于每日清晨兀自等待，是否怀揣有若有若无的期待。</p>
                      <p>只是想见而已，立刻，马上，是如此热烈地思忖着。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>如果你愿意，总有一天要一起养一只吧？他最终没能发问。 </p>
                      <p>至少要一起时常陪陪那只兔子，带上新鲜的白菜叶，或许还要几根胡萝卜。对了，于晚间一同乘坐摩天轮前，说不定要买好气球与玩偶。</p>
                      <p>于大雨来临前，于夏日结束前。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>他们相约在第二日清早，哪怕于摩天轮下排队一整天，即便梦中胜景并非必定成真。清晨八点出现在八百屋门前，翠已然穿戴好。未曾见过的休闲服太阳帽，已备好电动小风扇，防热喷雾与防晒霜。口中埋怨着他的热血劲儿，疲惫却仍旧欢欣的笑颜，略微无奈的神情，嘴角浅浅上扬。</p>
                      <p>或许从一开始本就不存在一厢情愿的事，即便仍缺乏了解。虽说暂时只是“或许”，而无论如何今日注定会是美满的一天。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>千秋挥挥手，微笑着踏步上前。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>Fin.<br/><br/><br/></p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-info box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0">#千翠</a></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>												<a class="date" href="#">2017-02-12</a><br/>												<a class="cmt" href="#">评论：6</a><br/>												<a class="hot" href="#">热度：75</a></p>
                    <p>												</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl box">
            <p><br/>								<a class="prev" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e6a5371"><span class="arr">←</span>上一篇</a><br/>								<a class="next" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e143eea">下一篇<span class="arr">→</span></a><br/>							</p>
          </div>
          <div class="m-cmthot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cmthotc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="m-cmt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>评论(6)</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="m-hot">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>热度(75)</p>
                  </div>
                  <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huajuanjintianchiyaolema.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huajuanjintianchiyaolema.lofter.com/">超高校级的废柴阿崎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youlitu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youlitu.lofter.com/">又力兔-暂退</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/">缘分_复健中</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/">苏景（叫我花菜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/">苏景（叫我花菜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/">航空廢棄物</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://a0953668319.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://a0953668319.lofter.com/">噬怯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/">又迷川</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/">太宰桜咲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://158735.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://158735.lofter.com/">猫咪爱吃薄荷草</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiranchutiankuo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiranchutiankuo.lofter.com/">既然楚天阔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://obitio.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://obitio.lofter.com/">苦昼短</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/">Alsid</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/">🍡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/">🍡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/">断雲雲江上月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/">Oogami lap</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/">Oogami lap</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/">六个面的骰子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/">云瑶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/">snowglobe</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/">snowglobe</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://w258811.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://w258811.lofter.com/">神琦鹿鹿鹿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/">夢幻月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chuyiii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chuyiii.lofter.com/">初颐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://llysaki1.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://llysaki1.lofter.com/">坤咲魚子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moluciawang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moluciawang.lofter.com/">晹昕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://moluciawang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moluciawang.lofter.com/">晹昕</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://soratori-natsumika.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://soratori-natsumika.lofter.com/">逆先夏目的出軌成癮未婚妻@今天道歉了沒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/">二氧化硅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinfanshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinfanshi.lofter.com/">因幡石</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://piaom.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://piaom.lofter.com/">飘渺孤影</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bsakapo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bsakapo.lofter.com/">Aka.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://asatomayuzumi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://asatomayuzumi.lofter.com/">㴼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/">若里春名</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://rl1097.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rl1097.lofter.com/">KDDDDDDD!!</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/">Arabella</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/">Arabella</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://84591.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://84591.lofter.com/">白王右</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shuaizhaozhao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuaizhaozhao.lofter.com/">Yu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://geezhiyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://geezhiyu.lofter.com/">阿格Lucia</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://candycarol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://candycarol.lofter.com/">TEA.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xxoluvuloxx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xxoluvuloxx.lofter.com/">栗子花</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mantianxingchen948.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mantianxingchen948.lofter.com/">满天星辰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://miyoshi0929.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://miyoshi0929.lofter.com/">NEO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiqibushiwangqiqi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiqibushiwangqiqi.lofter.com/">是琦奇不是王奇奇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yky0412.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yky0412.lofter.com/">怎会如此</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://17161588.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://17161588.lofter.com/">一颗吞枪流泪被单头</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-sd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-sdc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about">
            <p><br/>								<a class="hdimg img" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">
									
								</a></p>
            <p class="cont">石原里辣本辣</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-ft">
    <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>